dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Elimona Silva
Elimona Silva is a Supernaturally aware Human. Appearance Elimona is a tall and curvaceous exotically beautiful woman with very long, she posses long, flowing silvery white hair; she has thin and delicate eyebrows— a symbol of nobility and holds several piercings along her ears. She possesses a air of "Divine elegance". She is considered to be very beautiful by many people male and female alike, with her large perky breasts, long flawless legs and her very shapely figure people all across the world truly believe her to be an actual Divine being. One of her most striking features is her skin tone that hold a very unique shade it is a pale skin tone, however being constantly exposed to the heat from the ever-sunny region of the Caribbean gives her a tanned complexion, that results in his skin pigment appearing as a biolumessent pale golden bronze color which makes her appear almost as if she is glowing, both features she inherited from both her steaming from her Mother. Other than her divine looks and unique skin tone, her most striking feature are her very unique and Mysteriously, hypnotically beautiful eyes, which are a mixture of Purple and pink shaded pupils and irides which contain a white, cross pattern situated on pure creamy lavender on the outer iris and holds slitted pupils giving them a beautiful yet demonic look and makes them appear to glow in the right light. She wears a hard collar attached to stripes of cloths which covers most of her upper chest and has two beads with strings attached to both cloth. Her long, light colored skirt covers her bottom half with a belt made of a cloth lined with many large crystals draped diagonally across her hip and she wears light colored high-heels and a par of crystal earrings. She is also seen wearing a light colored, large hat that covers her back in stripes and pointed at the top with a round crystal centered above her face. At times She wears a flowing to her hips and adorns a long, open-chested white dress with the bottom flaring out slightly under her hips with lengthy sleeves that end around her wrists in a frilled pattern. She also wears a cape with two layers of the same color, the top being short and fur-lined, the bottom is stretches almost as far as her dress and her hat is white with chrome decorations. At home she wears her pyjamas, a pink top and cardigan, as well as pink pants. She keeps her hair loose with a pink hairband, and wears glasses. She also has two moles under her left eye. She usually adorns a tight, blue dress lined with gold edges which opens up at her hip to reveal a white layer between the gaps finished with heeled boots. On top of that is a small, white cloak which is held together at her throat and wrapped around by a hard collar. East dons small, round earrings and detached blue sleeves which cover the bottom half of her arm which are frilled at her wrist. Sometimes she wears a hat as decoration which is blue and shaped like a squid. During her younger years Elimona's hair was Cropped slightly shorter, resembling her masters hairstyle, with a golden braid that stretches down to her ankles, her outfit is seen wearing an ensemble similar to but widely varied from those worn by her master: a purple pleated, flower-patterned dress; black boots; a black spaghetti-string camisole under a white sash of material that wraps around her neck and over her chest; a yellow patterned Obi with a Chōchō musubi knot and a decorative Obidome to clinch the cords. Two separate, kimono-like sleeves hanging from her upper arms complete the white and blue ensemble. Around her junior high years, her hair has grown longer, down to her lower back and is pulled back, revealing more of her forehead and ears. Her outfit consisted of a slightly Similar one to her Original outfit but instead of a camouflage bikini top she wore a short white V-neck shirt that is opened showing off her Impressive Bust and shows off her Mid-section. Short black Shorts with fur lining on the back and two long straps falling down to her mid-thigh, Black Thigh length boots and black gloves. Later she is seen wearing a light long dress with a bit of frills at the endings, while the top of the dress resembles a corset and golden braclets around her wrist and Ankles along with a golden Emerald necklace, her shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty. She has Around her neck is a long black collar with frilled ends and around her upper body is a hovering, shiny black cover with a frilled bottom which is held by a ring at the center of her chest connected to two curtain like cloths that flows past her hips, leaving most of her torso and cleavage exposed. Her bottom half consists of a bikini bottom attached to another curtain centered at her front. She was first seen with long sleeves that begin on her bicep held up by a large ring that wraps around her arms until it finally reaches the base of her fingers and on the palm of her hands are large, round crystals. Recently she was seen with black pearl earrings. At times she also dons a full white female suit, with a long sleeved white top with black motifs on the hem and a large neckline revealing her ample breasts, with a matching long skirt with a split going up her left side showing her long luscious leg and calf length high-heeled black shoes along with opera-length black gloves. Over this she wears a black and pink captains coat with a furred collar with a red rope holding it in place on her shoulders. At times she adorns a short black dress that has a zippered V-neck to show off her cleavage. Her shoes are platform boots and has long gloves on both arms with two circular bracelets around the wrists. When she is relaxing and traveling the world Elimona tends to wear a white strapless gown with a sheer slit up to the thigh on her left side, revealing a long, shapely leg ending in a pair of tall, pointed heels on each foot. On her shoulders, she wears an open chested jacket with a collar that extends down to her arms as sleeves with frilled cuffs. She wears a single ring on her right index finger, her only jewelry in addition to a pair of small hoop earrings with a hollowed-out crest with a long mantle that has two layers, lined with fur at the collar, it splits into an outer layer going to her hip with the druid symbol and outer edge decorated in gold, and a long blank layer that drapes to her ankles. Her chest, in addition to her white gown, is covered by a black zippered bodice, with three metal studs linking attachment strings from the left to a single stud on the right. The bodice ends just under her large breasts, which are displayed with little modesty: majority of her sensuous cleavage is uncovered, with a broach displaying some sort of family crest over it attached to her gown. On her forehead is a round medallion with a bead hanging right under it and around her neck is a hard collar connected to two beads that run down both sides of her chest and are covered by her large, open, floating chest cover made out of a hard material which surrounds her upper body and is connected to a frilled curtain which hangs under it next to a long piece of fabric that hangs from the center of her chest cover. she also wears a long, slim-fitting skirt which goes past her ankles with frills around her hips, baggy, detached long sleeves on both her arms and adorns a pair of heels. She also wore her hair usually tied up in a spiral, snail shell fashion at the back of her head held together by a large, circular, gold clip with a patterned face under her hat. She has two golden crescent shaped earrings on both ears and a large, round, golden medallion on her forehead. She adorns a tight, black, open back dress which flows past her ankles and opens the central part of her cleavage. This is held up by a gold collar attached to the front straps of her dress and connects to a chain and pendant shaped like an eye hanging over her back. Her hat is large and round with a gold center and black sides but at the front is a black triangular point with gold decorations near its base and around the rim are white stripes of cloth. Personality Elimona is a rather complex yet intriguing individual, being born in a more illusive and secluded part of the Caribbean, as a child she was always curious about the world beyond the shores of her home having heard stories of the expansive world and all the wonders it has to offer from the elders of the town she grew up in That step beyond the boarders in their youth which didn’t help to sooth her wonder only increase it to an entirely new heights, being the mischievous child that she was Elimona would always sneak away to the very edge of the town to over look the sight beyond typically finding herself situated atop the old mansion over looking a cliff itself usually casing a commotion for the keepers. She possess a tactical mindset and intelligence, and during her teenage years she also seemed to have devolved a love for fighting during often getting into brawls with other teenagers partially due to her status of nobility, it’s during these times that she began to develop her own personal fighting style, however it's due to this intellectual insight and mindset that she was often considered to be strange and was often left isolate which lead to her becoming a bit antisocial. Despite her antisocial tendencies, She has shown herself to be a rather great and understanding person often times being able to see and understand a person’s feeling after only interacting with them for only a few minutes and is capable of handing out fair and unbiased opinions although she rather keep out of situations like these she also is noted as a natural leader this is due to her meeting numerous other "leaders” on her random explorations on her birth island. Most described her as a relatively nice person who at first glance seems to rarely if ever gets angry at another person as to her a person who treats people badly isn't worth acknowledging nor are they worth the effort to get upset about. She is the type of person people are just drawn too and is always the first one to help or entertain someone and due to her natural charms, charisma, confidence and wisdom her peers usually tend to look too her for guidance. She is also shown to have came a long way since her childhood antisocial while she still rather be alone at times she still tends to be kind and caring with a deep sense of loyalty, and skill in negotiation. She see the people of her squad as a part of her own family And is also known to be a very wise and insightful about the on goings of her Squad mates. She also seemed to hold a great sense of honor regarding her opponents and, despite any rivalry, possessed great respect for them. She is an idealist by nature and always gave people the benefit of the doubt despite what others may say about them, however she is a person who tends to hold a grudge if you cross her the wrong way often at time seeking the person out through all the world conquering and destroying places the hold dearly before ultimately deciding on a punishment for the victim debating on their offense. Due to her childhood as a prankster and trickster, She has developed a knack for mental manipulating, sabotaging and trapping her opponents in various of ways to torture and interrogate people to gain insight and information and in some cases even learning dark secrets she can use to blackmail and humiliate others. As a growing child Elimona was a rather mischievous person finding great enjoyment in playing pranks and tricks on unsuspecting individuals, more often or less being the older kids of the town who were the unfortunate people to fall for her pranks which often led to her being viewed as a rebellious kid whom most people typically didn’t want to be associated with however still kept open minded to as she was a noble, something that never really bothered, as she was a free spirit and their distant isolation often led to her having far more time to explore the entirety of the Town, rather than attempting to socialize with others her age she would rather stay to him self and continue to explore and discover new places often at time becoming lost in her own thought and imagination. It’s these very same tendencies that gave birth to on of her most prominent quirks which is her unusual habit of randomly wondering off to unknown and random locations without even knowing how she ended up in those locations. She could typically be seen sneaking about, watching and learning and planning when and where her next prank will occur and to whom, she would go as far as to attempt to mask her very presence in order to make sure everything goes over well. These traits would have carried over to her teen years. Overall Elimona is relatively nice person who rarely if ever gets angry at another person as to her a person who treats people badly isn't worth acknowledging nor are they worth the effort to get upset about. She is the type of person people are just drawn too and is always the first one to help or entertain someone and due to her natural charms, charisma, confidence and wisdom her peers usually tend to look too her for guidance. She is also noted for her great intelligence and wisdom as despite being young has shown to be very wise beyond her years. Coupling with her sharp mind is her cunning way of thinking while one wouldn't think it she is very cunning as she has been noted on numerous occasions to have tricked, Manipulate and on rare occasions control others through the use of well placed words or seduction and has been noted to hold a silk and sharp tongue. Another aspect of her personality is her deep care for her friends and love ones as she is willing to go through anything for them and has even been heard saying she would even walk the path of to hell if it meant keeping all she holds close are safe. She is also a well known joker as she loves a good prank and is always seen telling jokes. And is noted to be an excellent singer despite her attempt to hide it. Although a seldom angry person, Elimona has a rather darker side towards her. She is known to threaten and manipulate people to usually do as she pleases, which albeit is usually in comedic situations and usually pertaining to situations involving her brother or her squad. However it should be noted that her anger is something people would rather avoid as Typically she is a overall happy if strange individual Who rarely is ever gets angry, so when the situation comes up where her anger is triggered it is a scary sight. In the rare casees that she does get angry it’s has been noted that her anger makes the world feel as if it froze just for that instance, as the feeling of world itself is angry at you. History Powers & Abilities Trivia Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans